Our Game!
by CarzyNinja
Summary: Me and Vampireadictno.1, play this game Personaly I have the mental age of a 5 year old, so, yeah!  And we turned it into a fanfiction. It is a crossover but we thought it would be better to just put it as one of them and it ended up being this one!
1. Prologue

This does not count as a chapter this is why I have this and chapter 1!

Our game!

Key:

( authors note)

~time skip~

(thought)

By CrazyNinja going to be known as Demon by the narrator and V and Yoh by everyone else.

And also by Vampireaddictno.1 going to be known as V by everyone apart from Demon who calls her VV

Prologue

"VV and I like to play a game" says Demon

"Childish I know but still" says V

"and we decided to make it into a fan fiction" says Demon "just thought I would say heyo dude's and dudettes" says V

"this fanfic is made mostly of:

Vampire Academy

Vampire Diaries

Percy Jackson (or P.J)

Naruto

Sharman King

And galiger girls" states V

"and also has references to T.V shows and film and so on and has a little touch Harry Potter don't forget that nin…"

"I was about to say…"

"no you wasn't"

"was too" Demon hits V over head with frying pan "owwww gods…" Demon lifts up the frying pan "I'll be quite"

"annnnnnnnyway we have decide to share it so you can have a laugh"

"warning do drink or it may end up coming out your nose thank you"


	2. Chapter 1 Intors

For the next Chapter go to Vampireaddictno.1 we are having one chapter each!

Chapter one

"OI ROSE" shouts V Rose looks up she is sat next to Dimitri in the Vampire Academy school cafeteria

"what V?" asks Rose sounding quite angry

"Date Lissa you love her she loves you and I love Dimitri simple"

"how"

"I wrote this bit der der"

"what about Christian" asks Rose

"At this moment" looks at watch "snoging Adrian he just had a row with Lissa something about them both saying someone else name while…well you get the jest" says V smiling coyly. Rose runs off Dimitri and V straddles Dimitri

"Dimitri how you doing" put on husky voice and nods head like Joey out of friends.

"kiss me already you fool" he replies so V slaps him full force and he growls playfully grabbing her hips. "wow I never knew violence could be so sexy"

"watch what you say you Russian God Get here" the couple begin to kiss

~20 minutes later~

"Ewww this is gross" moans Christian he has been sat making remarks at the kissing couple for 10 minutes Adrian walks in holding a crowbar

"I have a crowbar" he states the plainly obvious fact.

Christian rubs hands together evilly "thank god darling"(it took them 10 minutes to find Rose and Lissa and everyone is fine with the new pairings) Adrian puts the crowbar in between V and Dimitri and tries using it to pull them apart. Without breaking contact V gets the crowbar hits Adrian round the head with it and throws it out the door

Cut to Demon

(I had to start a new school thanks to that jerk I was walking to the cafeteria and got to the door when a crowbar hit me on the head and I will tell you something there is only one person who can hit me with a crowbar and I have told her 52 times not to. The 53rd is coming up) thinks Demon to herself she walks into cafeteria and see's V snoging a man "VV what have I told you about hitting me over the head with crowbars" Demon shouts at V sounding happy V stops kissing Dimitri and goes pale

"how was I supposed to know you were here" she replies cockily and goes back to kissing Dimitri

"VV put that man down this instance and give me a hug gods all the boy of Camp H B some of which are my half brothers then all of the girl of Camp H B some of which are my half sisters then we go to the School and it is everyone there and it seems you have found a new toy how long till this one breaks your heart and you call me to beat them up" she sighs knowing it will end in tears like all the other times. V sighs

"Dimitri loves me D"

"what coz you told too or because it different this time. Again I've heard it before" V sighs again stands up and walks over to Demon

"give me a hug you fool"

"shut it fool or I will slap you" the two girls hug and Demon slaps V with the crowbar full force. Surprisingly they both look unharmed by the crowbar. They both laugh

"I WILL win this crowbar fight and you know it"

"Fine you win mum will kill me if I break a nail" they both smile while everyone stares

"babe you were a lesbian" asked Dimitri so V smiles

"I am all sorts of things baby" Dimitri growls and V giggles walking back over to continue kissing.

~20 minutes later~

(V and Demon are sat in a big room used a living room it had couches and a are watch TV V is cuddling Dimitri and also in the room is Damon and Stefan Salvatore there is also Eddie. Damon and Eddie are flirting with V and Dimitri isn't pleased and Stefan is flirting with Demon. Len Tao which is Demon's guardian and enemy of V is sat watching the door.)

(I want to add a few thing 1. V is a Vampire like the ones from Vampire Diaries she even has a ring but she is thought of like a storgi by a lot of people which is why she is so good friends with Christians but Damon and Stephan are the only two other Vampires like this because V sired them but everyone thinks they are mori because V compelled them into thinking so 2. Yoh is a princess mori but nobody knows she is royal apart from V and Len Tao 3.V and Yoh both have twins 4. V and Yoh are both goddess this is explained in more details later 5.V can change her appearance by clicking her fingers, can summon a giant hammer and can disappear into shadows also known as shadow travel Yoh can summon any weapon she wants at anytime combat or not, make her friends and family immortal and can make beer and diet coke appear from fine air 6. Yoh and V were gifted by all gods/goddess but these are the main 3 of Yoh's and V's powers and the other only work in battle, when they are really annoyed or we are in danger can change food and drink whenever we want have godly parents but when they come to earth they turn to human or mori ect.)

"V how is Hades doing" enquires Demon

"daddy's fine but mummy or her royal pain Aphrodite's is getting worryingly fond of combat on earth she may start a war with your dad"

"yeah but I would beat her up" the girls giggle

Dimitri and Len both ask "what do you mean Hades and Aphrodite's"

"well…you see" begins V worriedly as she had forgot the others were in the room

"the Greek gods and goddesses are real we are Goddess my mum is Artemes goddess of the hunt my dad is Ares god of was V's just told you her parents she is goddess of heartache and I am goddess of pain and killing we beat up the gods so they now see there kids and we took over Olympus and still own it and we destroyed the three main gods houses and made a big one for ourselves in camp half blood"

"you forgot to mention we are trained ninja's and we are sought after to join several groups good and bad and spend holidays with various gods or goddesses"

"oh yeah show 'em you r trick VV" V snaps her fingers and her hair turns red she clicks them again and her hair turns to fire with an ornate tiara she clicks her fingers a third time and her hair goes back to being red with black highlights. Everyone stares at the two girls like they are aliens when they finally get there head round it Dimitri hugs V and whispers to her

"I love it and I won't break your heart babe"

"Ewww gross and everyone says that too her I don't trust you" states demon as she glares at Dimitri.

(so what did you think I know it was a lot of info to process but you kind of have to know it. It gets more simple we promise.(smiles evilly) Plz review and tell us if you want more J)


	3. Chapter 3 Surprises and abductions

Disclaimer I don't own anything I'm going to use in this Fanfiction.

In this Fanfiction are:

Vampire Academy

Vampire Diaries

Percy Jackson (or P.J)

Naruto

Sharman King

Pokemon

Chapter 1.

It was a normal day at Hogwarts school, well that was until the sorting. No-body exacted The Harry Potter to be there but he was.

A boy with white blond hair walks up to Harry "What's your name?" he asks with a sneer

"Harry and you?" the boy seems shocked but looks more closely.

"Draco Malfoy, so you are the Potter everyone's always talking about, don't seem to special to me."

"You don't know anything about me, so why don't you shut the fucking hell up and get a gods damn life!" Harry shouts, taking Draco a back.

Everyone but Draco's friends start laughing.

"No-one talks to me like that POTTER I'LL GET YOU!" everyone gasps.

"You Harry Potter?" one asks, Harry nods.

"That's what people call me anyway" a teacher comes out of the hall and the new students.

"Time for you to get sorted" she says. They follow her in.

Everyone starts murmuring. Until and an old-ish looking man stopped them.

The sorting went on for a while.

"Harry Potter" the professor says slightly shocked, before he could step anywhere near the hat, a five year old girl walks in with a massive grin plastered on her face. She has small first year robes with the Gryffindor house on them.

"Who are you?" McGonagall asks

"Achyls" the girl sounds really happy.

"Why are you here Achyls? I have told you before you can't just visit me whenever you want" he Says,

"I've awaken my magic, the minister thinks it's best you teach me to use my magic or everything'll blow up…and I wanted to visit you" everyone sits or stands shocked.

When another girl walks in she is about eighteen and is wearing a first years outfit with a Gryffindor house she is extremely pretty and looks like Achyls "Achyls, you shouldn't blow people up! And sorry I am late Dad I would have been her earlier but someone blew me up and the Aphrodite's my mum? wouldn't change my house so I have to be in Gryffindor" Dumbledore nods the smaller girl pouts, Half annoyed at being told not to do something and had upset at not getting all the attention.

"Why not?"

"Your mother and father wouldn't like it" Achyls face drops before getting angry.

"Well I wouldn't know would I, there fucking dead, Sister! Or did you forget that fact!" the other girl steps back.

"LANGUAGE" shouted Dumbledore

"sorry granddad" said Achyls everyone gasps

"Sorry Achyls. Well anyway you can call me V, Achyls calls me VV but only she can!" everyone nods, Achyls magically has a smile on her face.

"Great as always at hiding your emotions, eh? Achyls" out of nowhere came a hooded figure appears.

"Voldemort, What the HELL are you doing here" before he could answer Achyls turns sniffs and whines

"Ewww he smells funny"

"what" shouted Voldemort.

"Achyls it's your senses acting up be nice to the mass murderer"

"EH EN the only mass murderer I am nice to is MY god daddy"

"who is your godfather" asks a random Gryffindor. When she looks at them her robes glisten with magic.

"calm down" says V slightly worried

"he is Sirius Black" everyone gasps

"he isn't a murder though" states V

"let us continue with the Sorting and you two go sit at your table" the girls nod and walk to the professors table and sat at two new chairs "you can go now Voldemort" says Dumbledore in a nonchalant tone. Voldemort walks off. Everyone stares at the new girls not knowing which is more confusing the five year old or the goddess.

~some time later~

Harry and V are sat in a corner on a couch.

"wow I can't believe your only eleven" says Harry

"well technically I am 4002 and Achyls is 4000" V laughed

"so you are really the daughter of Aphrodite's"

"yep and Hades but then I am also the daughter of Dumbledore but that is a different life aspect of Hades the mortal aspect…"

"wait Achyls isn't five she is 4000" V laughed at Harry's cluelessness

"that's just my sister well she isn't my sister again technically"

"what do you mean?"

"well if you DNA us we are sisters but we should be cousins"

"so you are the daughter of Hades…you look more like your mum" V giggled "who are her parents"

"ask her I don't care if people know I am a goddess her life is personal" Harry nods.

~the same time~

"personally I think the patronus charm is better in that situation" said Achyls

"yeah but we can't use it we don't know it"

"I do" Hermione gasps "anyway, who is that, VV is talking too he better watch out she is a heart breaker" Hermione gasps at the fact Achyls doesn't know the great Harry potter and her bluntness about her big sister

"that's Harry potter" Achyls pales and stands up walking to her sister

"we have to go" said Achyls

"why" says V

"he is a p.o.t.t.e.r" says Achyls. V gasps

"be right back" says V as she stands up. The two girl walk away.

"what are we going to do he is my you know what"

"you'll have to tell him"

"I have avoided telling him for eleven years" hisses Achyls

"I don't care I like I ain't going to lie to him" Achyls starts to cry

"you would choose him over me"

"no I didn't mean that what I mean is…"

"SHUP UP!" with that Achyls runs out. Straight into Harry, Hermione and Ron.

"who ARE you" asks Harry

"your sister okay there you go" shouts Achyls before running off.

V walks out

"which way…" Harry points before taking off in that direction. They both run towards the fleeing girl. When it gets to the girls dormitory V runs straight up and Harry gets thrown back because of the charms. V ignores him. And continues up the Stairs. When she gets to Achyls they both start laughing.

"his…face" says Achyls through the laughter. When they both stop laughing. "still not impressed"

"I didn't mean I would choose I meant my you…know…what would make me"

"oh my gods I am sorry I forget others have weakness points" V nods sadly

"you will get one" both girls nod and climb into there beds going to sleep.

~The next day~

"what was that dream last night" asks V. Both girls sat in herbology they had finished the years work in the first five minutes.

"well, I was walking down a dim lighted hall, surrounded by snakes. I could hear them talking to me, calling me the one, there was also a man and women there too, I think it was mother and father, they said they were proud of me and they were sorry that they had died and left me and Harry, I felt like crying. Then Hades came in the dream and said he could bring them back if I wanted him too, I nod, also he could get GodDaddy off his stupid punishment and now I'm waiting for something like a sign there alright and living or that Hades couldn't bring them back or something" if like magic(well it could be actually)her owl Hedwig came soaring though the sky with a letter strapped to her leg, it said:

Dear Achyls,

We're alive and Sirius is with along with Lupin, we're proud of you and Harry and we're sorry we left you. Tell us about your life and get Harry to tell us about his life, with them, but I guess it's better than the life you had Achyls, we're truly sorry and hope to make it up to you. And Lupin is no longer a werewolf.

Love Your Mother, Father, God-Daddy and Lupin.

P.S. we love you both with all our hearts, and are hopping for forgiveness.

Achyls runs up to Harry and hugs him before giving him the letter to read and at this point they both have tears in there eyes. Every one was staring at them. They began to whisper excitedly. Everyone gave them a look as if to say 'gossip'

"they are brother and sister" shouted V she then got up walked to the professor and stated loudly "we are going to see my father" the professor raised an eyebrow

"who would that be"

"ER DER Dumbledore" and then V Harry and Achyls walked off to find the headmaster. The teacher gasps and stands there shocked.

When they got there they knocked on the door

"come in" Said Dumbledore. They walked in. "what's the matter"

"well there mum and dad are alive and Lupin is no longer a werewolf and Sirius is no longer a mass murder" said V in a bored tone. Achyls laughed at her and they way she made drama sound boring.

"well I guess we will have to call them in" as if they were psychic everyone appears. Lilly and James run to Harry and Achyls they all hugged. After a few minutes James and lily hug V

"how is our little goddaughter" says lily V sighs

"you make me sound so young…thank you"

"well the last time we commented on your age you made us stay with Hades for a week" says James shaking his head.

"hey don't make me send you back"

"don't you even think about it" says Achyls. Everyone laughed at her as if she really was a five year old.

"I must say you look quite nice as a eighteen year old" says lily "oh and I don't mind" Lily winks and V and Lily giggles like a pair of teenagers. The bell went so everyone walks down to the hall. They all take places at the teachers table. Light conversation was held until V stands up

"I know" she shouts. Everybody is silent

"NO" shouts Dumbledore

"daddy…..please" she pouts

"no you ran naked through the school last time" V giggles

"it wasn't that….well part of it was" V clicks her hand four times and James Lilly Lupin and Sirius all turn into ten year olds in Gryffindor robes. She marches to Snape looks him up and down clicks her fingers again and he turns into a ten year old and in Gryffindor robes. Dumbledore laughs loudly like it was a joke.

"TRUTH OR DARE" shouts Achyls.

5 mins later Draco Hannah Abbott,

and Terry Boot and the gang

are in a big circle

"we need music" says V Achyls nods and switches the CD player on. All of a sudden four people appear

"MUM DAD ARTIMIS ARES!" shouts V

"MUM DAD APHRODITES HADES!" shouts Achyls at the same time. The four gods laugh

"you ain't not involving us" says Artemis it seemed she was in a good mood." they all sit down and V forces Achyls to turn into a sixteen year old

"okay if you don't want to do a dare take off a piece of clothing when you are in you underwear you have two skips until you lose when you do go to your dorm" everyone nods the Achyls V and the four gods do a Rock paper scissor to see who wins to go first. Artimis wins.

"Daughter T or D" Achyls thinks

"D"

"join the"

"no" says Achyls quickly taking of her top which makes everyone stare "sister T or D" V thinks. Before she can answer a man about 22 walks in

"ROSE!" he shouts

"SHIT" shouts V "hey honey" she says smiling walking towards the man sexily

"don't you honey me"

"I told you not to worry" she said in a scared voice like a child being told off

"WHEN MY WIFE AND CHARGE GO MISSING I WORRY" he shouts

"DIMITRI WE ARE VISITING MY FAMILY" V points to the circle of people. Dimitri pauses

"oh hi Lissa why are you shirtless and hi guys" he said smiling scared at the gods and Dumbledore

"when did you marry" shouts Dumbledore Hades and James while Lilly laughs at her son expression of disappointment and hatred.

"well about four years ago when I disappeared for those years"

"you disappeared" said Achyls

"yeah we married then found out about you and went to rescue you"

"oh right…okay and btw D were playing truth or dare"

"Ahh the hunters wait has she"

"not yet" Dimitri and V sit down when they do a little girl walks in and runs to V

"MUMMY!" V laughs picking up the girl

"I told you to stay with your nana B" says Dimitri the girl giggles

"I wanted to see mummy" she pouts. V laughs

"Parents…meet your granddaughter"

"what" shouts her three parents

"I knew about HIM" said Aphrodite's pointing to Dimitri "but not about her"

"magically protected area" states V "this is Ella" she continues while indicating to the now sleeping from.

"I will stay with her in your room" say Dumbledore picking the girl up. V and Dimitri kiss the girl and V leans against Dimitri.

"dare" says V when Dumbledore had left. She never failed with her wild streak.

"kiss Malfoy"

"no way my husbands here"

"I don't mind" says Dimitri finding the situation funny

"this is sooo payback for that practical joke"

"practical I couldn't get the seat off for a week" everyone laughs while they were distracted V runs to Malfoy and gives him a quick kiss before washing her mouth out with a goblet of water.

"okay mum T or D" asks V

"DARE I am not a wimp" V laughs

"sit on Hades lap for the game"

"no no ARES" says Achyls

"yeah ARES!" Aphrodite's pales and then scowls' but like her daughter doesn't back down she marches to the god and sits on his lap.

"Achyls T or D?" Aphrodite's asks

"D, like always" Aphrodite's smirks

"I dare you to….." before she finishes a boy with a spick on his head walks in,

"To kiss him!" Achyls looks up and back down blushing,

"Why are you here?" VV asks

"Looking for my wife!" his spike gets bigger.

"Hey Len-Kun" says Achyls his spike goes to normal size,

"There you are, Yoh-chan, come on Alice is waiting" as he says this a girl about age 3 walks in and runs to Achyls shouting

"Mommy, I missed you, so did Daddy!" Achyls giggles

"Missed you to, sweet-heart and you to Len-Kun" Len blushes

"Next time don't run off like that, okay? Yoh-Chan" Aphrodite's speaks up,

"The dare Achyls" she nods,

Yoh walks up to Len cupping his checks softly and kisses him deeply.

She breaks the kiss and smiles. As she does this Artimis faints.

"Think my mom's shocked, don't you agree Dad" Ares bursts out laughing.

"I was wondering when you'd tell her didn't think it would turn out like that anyway, but now back to the game" everyone nods.

"My turn, Hannah, T or D?" Achyls asks

"D!" I smirk.

"I dare you to snog Ares, my father" they both go pale

"Your EVIL!" they say in unison

"I know." still smirking as she watches. Hannah slowly walks to the now angry god and kisses him. She then whispers something to him

"sorry but I love Artimis" says Ares. Artimis sit up says

"love you too" and then realises what she said and faints again.

A bucket of cold water later

"errrrm errrrm…WAIT YOUR MARRIED" says Artimis

"and have a kid…pretty much" replies Achyls

"Alice do you want to see cousin Ella" Asks V. The child now notices V

"AUNT V UNCLE D L L L L L L LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL" shouts the child as she stops Ella runs in the room

"COUSIN" shouts Ella. The two girls hug and walk up to there parents shouting

"PLAY PLAY PLAY" the two females laugh

"don't wake anyone" says Achyls

"and don't go near the Slytherin" everyone but Draco laughs. The two small girls run off.

"where were we…ow yeah Hannah" says V

"ermmm Draco T or D"

"ow please do you have to ask that D"

"I dare you to ask Apollo to "Play" in a sexy voice" Draco paled but stood up anyway

"I want to follow and record this" stats Achyls the two come back in with Apollo. Apollo and Achyls were laughing "I cant believe you said that"

"said what" asks V

"he says with you anytime" everyone laughs and the three sit down

"okay Achyls"

"dare"

"strip"

"fine but I am going to kill you" Achyls strips and then sits on lens lap

"okay SISTER I guess you pick dare"

"of course"

"Strip just because I know Dimitri will laugh"

"INCEST of the sisters!" shouts Hades so Achyls and V high five while shouting

"incest five" a million drachma and a million wizard gold appear in front of them and then Zeus appears

"can we cancel the bet and why are you naked?" says the god

"T OR D and NO it is making us rich." the God sighs and disappears. "and no it is because I think my sister is hot she is like but not in the I wanna kiss her way it is because of the look on Dimitri's face when his wife gets naky and other people look at her" everyone laughs

"FINE" shouts V. Standing up she strips off. When she is naked she sits on her husbands lap like she isn't naked and being stared at. Both Aphrodite and Hades were averting there eyes while blushing about the fact there daughter is naked. "Okay next we will have Terry what will you choose" Terry was staring at V clearly checking her out as Dimitri growled V laughs knowing how overprotective her husband gets.

"DARE" says Terry

"okay I dare you to go up to the first person you see outside and tell them you want to have there banana" everyone laughs while the lad pales. Standing up he walks out the room.

"WHAT" screamed a voice and then everyone heard a slapping noise.

"okay, Hades T or….." Terry gets cut off by a small yellow mouse yelling,

"WHERE THE HELL IS ASH?" Achyls looks down.(Everyone else heard Pika, Pika, Pika! Only Achyls can understand pokemon)

"maybe I should run!" V nods

"I would, with pikuchu coming after me" she says just as it walks and pulls out a red and white ball.

"oh shit!" he opens the ball and Achyls gets trapped inside.

"pika, pika, p!"(He's says: well bye people, I have what I wanted!) and walks off.

"god damn it! Not again"

Well we're am going to leave it here, tell us what you thing and be nice!


End file.
